A Day at the Café
by treefox
Summary: Cherry goes on a date, but it's not with Max. Sequel to 'A Day at the Movies'. Don't worry this is a Chex story.


A/N hello people! This is a sequel to 'A Day at the Movies'. I would like to thank RandomReviewer, Thebooknerd00, Ekeeekkkkeekk, Nadia, and chained-love for reviewing my last oneshot. This is also a oneshot so there will be only one chapter. I got some questions about Max and Cherry's relationship in this series and my answer is that this is the friendship building up to romance. I may post a full romance oneshot eventually but I want it to be as realistic as possible. I also have a poll in my profile asking if I should add some Chex into my chapter story 'True Colors' so please vote. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer I don't own The Thundarmans.

Cherry skipped merrily down the street. She was on her way to her 10th date with her boyfriend David. Cherry had never really noticed David tell the day he asked her out.

Flashback

Cherry was standing with Phoebe and Max next to her locker talking about a big history test.

"I hope I do well! I don't know what I'll do if I fail," Phoebe said practically hyperventilating. Cherry smiled fondly at her friend's uncalled for hysteria, Phoebe always passed.

Max rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna matter if you fail one small test. I failed tons of tests and look at me I turned out alright." Cherry looked at Max in mock horror. "You mean if fail I will end up like you!" Max scowled at her. "Haha very funny Cherry," Max replied sarcastically. Even though he was rude Cherry couldn't help but smile. 'He said my name' she thought to herself happily.

"Hey Cherry!" Cherry turned her head and saw a boy who she vaguely recognized from her science class running towards them.

The boy came to a stop in front of Cherry grinning like a maniac. "Um... Hi..." Cherry tried her best to remember his name but it alluded her. "David. my name's David, we have the same science class."

Max for reasons Cherry did not understand, scowled at the boy as if he had just killed his cat. "Great you to both take science. Do you need anything," Max said in an annoyed tone. "Oh only a date with this pretty woman." Cherry blushed furiously. "So what do you say beautiful, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Cherry looked at the boy closely. He was cute with short brown hair bright blue eyes and tanned skin but she knew that looks are not all that matters. "Um well.." Phoebe cut her off. "She would love to!" David grinned. "Awesome ill see you tomorrow night at six." David walked off not even waiting for her to respond.

End Flashback.

Max for some reason had been furious with Cherry. She had tried everything she could think of to get the reason out of him, but she had failed.

Cherry frowned at the thought of Max. She didn't need to think about him now, she should just enjoy her date, and worry about him latter.

After about five of walking Cherry reached her destination, the Redwall Café . Cherry loved this café. It was small but cozy and smelled of fresh coffee. She pushed open the door, a small bell on the door signaling her arrival.

Cherry spotted David a table in the corner of the café. Only when she was next to the table did Cherry notice the girl siting across from him. David and the girl were laughing hysterically about something David had said. The girl had long flowing brown hair, and beautiful deep green eyes. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Cherry gulped, there was no way she could compete with this girl

"Hi David!" Cherry greeted her boyfriend in a falsely cheery voice. David snapped his head to face his girlfriend, surprised by her sudden appearance. "Oh hi beautiful. We were just talking about you." David acted as if nothing was wrong. "David who is this?" Cherry asked, pointing to the pretty girl. "Oh this is...uh my cousin! Yes this is my cousin Hannah! Hannah meet Cherry, Cherry meet Hannah." Cherry who was never the smartest girl, believed her boyfriend's story.

"Oh it's nice to meet you!" Cherry exclaimed in an excited voice. Hannah looked at Cherry in disgust then turned back to David. "David can you talk to me outside for a moment?" She asked in a falsely sweet voice. David nodded and got up. "Cherry please wait here for me ok?" And without waiting for her reply he went outside with Hannah.

Cherry sat idly at the table for ten minutes before deciding to get her and her boyfriend coffee. 'I should probably go ask him what he wants. it's not like he won't want to see me, and I'm sure Hannah will understand' she thought to herself. She got up and walked outside.

Cherry saw something that both shocked her and broke her heart. David had pinned Hannah up against a wall and was making out with her. Cherry let out a gasp covering her mouth in horror. David looked up at the noise and saw her.

"Cherry...it's not what it looks like!" He yelled but it was too late, Cherry had already ran.

Cherry ran until she reached a bench on the sidewalk. She sat down and started to cry her eyes out.

With Max.

Max had just been walking down the street when he was met with a sight that made his blood boil. David Cherry's no good boyfriend was kissing another girl.

David could be kissing Cherry, he could have Cherry! Funny kind Cherry, but instead he chose to betray her. Max was just about to go punch the idiot in the jaw when he saw Cherry. She looked so betrayed she let out a gasp. David saw her and yelled. "Cherry...It's not what it looks like!" But his words fell on death ears because Cherry was already gone.

max did his best to chase after her but she was fast and she had a head start so he soon lost her. After about five minutes of trying to find her Max finally heard her sobs. He followed the noise until he reached the bench she was sitting on.

Max surprised himself by rushing over to the girl and in eloping her in a hug. Cherry to sad to register what was going on just cried into his chest gripping his shirt in her hands. He sat there for a while whispering soothing words. Max had no clue why he was helping her. if it had been anyone else he would have just left them to cry their eyes out. but Cherry was some how different, just the thought of leaving her there mad Max feel sick. Who could be so cruel to this sweet loving girl? David was a complete idiot for doing this to her.

Cherry looked up as if suddenly realizing where she was, she quickly let go of Max and scooted away. "Sor...sorry" she said in a voice hoarse from crying. Max surprised himself yet again by saying, "don't be. Tell me what happened." And so she told him everything. Max listened and almost face palmed when she said Hannah was his cousin. "I just don't get it. Why would he kiss his cousin!" She exclaimed in a watery voice. Max resisted his impulse to roll his eyes. "She is not his cousin. He was cheating on you Orange."

Cherry looked down in shame. Max for some reason felt the urge to make her happy again. "Get up Orang," Max demanded getting to his feet. "Why?" Cherry asked stunned by his sudden change of attitude. "You are going with me to spend a day at the café." Cherry smiled. She got up and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.


End file.
